Deadly Fun
by emily1337
Summary: A twist between The Vampire Diaries and Twilight thrown into the mixture of the Hunger Games, only Vampire Style. Klaus wants entertainment since his family have killed the Volturi, what better way than to sit back and watch a human bloodbath? Covens from all over the world are coming to watch the game, the Cullens too; their in for a surprise! Read and Review, Tell me what u think
1. Preface

I wanted to give you a few details before posting the first chapter.

I am doing this story in Rebekah's POV, One of the Originals because she is just Awesome!

My main concepts will be focused around the Vampire Diaires and the Twilight Saga. My story is taking place after New Moon, about a year after Edward left Bella. I portray Bella different in my story, she is heartbroken yes but eventually let's Edward go and starts dating Jacob. Edward is not off some where hiding and wasting away because of her either, he lives with his family in Alaska accepting the fact that Bella is better off without the vampire world.

The story will focus around Volterra, where the Originals now call home.

The only Originals I am using in this story are Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol.

Please Read & Leave Reviews :)


	2. Entertainment

Three thousand years of history, magic and mysterious roots trace the foundation of this artistic city.  
It had a unique aspect at best, a renaissance layout that held its medieval character.  
The 12th century city walls surrounded the urban lifestyle of narrow streets, palaces, tower houses, museums and churches.  
Visitors from all over the world came to visit, falling charmed by the magic atmosphere.

I guess I had to admit it was a beautiful place, Volterra.

I had visited this place before, a very long time ago.  
The inhabitants that lived within the hidden depths of the city were not, shall we say, my best choice of company.  
The unofficial royal family was a real pain in the ass, I'm thankful there gone.  
I could only stand Aro for so long, Caius too; if I wasn't dead already I would have offed myself long ago.  
It was under their act that the entire vampire world learned their place.  
An influential coven, guardians too some as they kept the secret society of us vampires hidden from the human world.  
Throughout the centuries, the Volturi established and enforced a number of laws for vampires to obey or get sentenced to death if they opposed.  
Like all great leaders, even if you are vampires death is inevitable.

I was happy to share a spot in their long overdue demise, they knew it was coming just as my family and I did.  
Theatrically done, the cobble stones that lined their thrones dripped with blood as we tore Aro apart, Caius as well.  
Marcus simply stepped forward asking to make it quick.  
The guard under Aro's demand fell completely silent, stone as they watched their master's die.  
In stepping forward they knew they would be given the same fate.  
The Volturi were dead and just as it was always meant to be, the Originals took their rightful place.

The history of my family is one of many tales; it's gotten to the point where many vampires do not believe in our existence.  
The treaty with the Volturi made this so and with that we could hide amongst the world doing whatever we pleased.  
Being around for thousands of years you find yourself with a number of enemies, frightened one's at best once they knew who we were.  
Rumors and speculations from one vampire mouth to another fired the stories of my family  
It was all too amusing really when one came face to face with us.  
Centuries past as we watched the Volturi's grip falter, it seemed the more we traveled the more business we had to take care off.  
The existence of some vampires contained nothing but running, simply delaying us from killing them until a pardon in their favor could be breached.  
The last ninety years I've been asleep, neutralized by my own brother and stored in a coffin which was carried around with him along with my other brother's Elijah and Kol.

This new world is not one I know, a lot has changed over time which made me angrier at my brother for stabbing me in the heart.  
Never the less, the journey I've endured the last month since awakening has been nothing but bloodshed.  
So you see I've managed to blow off a little steam, Niklaus simply noting that every kill was a mere peace offering.  
He stuck me in a bloody coffin for ninety years, retribution is not that easily discarded.

Never mind all the family drama, which is exactly what I'm being tortured with as we speak.  
All my brother's sat before me yapping about some grand idea for further entertainment.  
I'll be the first to admit I hate being bored but honestly they were bringing it to a whole new level.  
When one has been living thousands of years, your priorities change.  
Blood of course is number one but in time you find yourself needing adventure.  
When you are in need for fun and it's not provided for you then you simply make it; our imaginations having no bounds.  
Listening to Niklaus I was reminded of how true that really was.

"Rebekah are even listening to us, stop doodling with your nails" Nick bit at me.

I snapped my eyes up at him, "I am listening thank you very much." I drop my eyes back to my nails.

Kol snickered, his foot resting up on the table we were sitting around.  
Elijah sat next to him, his expression always the same as his hands lye folded in his lap.

"Enlighten me then, tell me what my great plan is?" A smirk grew on Nick's face as he too leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest.

I drop my hands glaring stupidly at him, "Great plan, really! Kidnapping pathetic humans only to have them sent here from all over the world.  
Only to bring in the best witches we know to bind their lives to this pathetic excuse for a game? Training, bloodshed, tears and heartache, the tastiest and most fascinating of all ingredients I must admit. Rip them from the very world they call home sending them one by one to their deaths" I say as it all pieced together in my mind.

Niklaus' smirk grew wider, "It sounds like my kind of fun. Look at it from my point of view. They should be honored to travel here, no expense but their lives. We are giving them the opportunity to train, giving them what they believe a fighting chance before stepping out into the arena. If they don't cooperate, we compel them or for some just kill them, they agree they die any ways being only one will survive. Pure poetry at its finest work."

I was beginning to paint a lovely picture of it all.

"And the grand prize" Elijah asks thinking the same thing I was.

"The centerpiece of the dessert table" Kol offered as my brothers grinned. I simply rolled my eyes and continued glaring at Nick.

"The line of bodies we will have on our hands will be sufficient for our guests, a mere buffet waiting to be feasted on. With the Volturi gone and our family remaining here, vampires from all over will want a chance to step inside the walls of this city. Greta will work her magic; they will all come whether the choice is flared by curiosity or fear. It will be an intriguing event my brothers and sister. As for the human that does stand victorious, they will be in for a suitable treat."  
Klaus smiles at us before rising on his feet, turning and heading out of the room.

"That's it, that's all you're going to say" I bit at him standing up as well.

He was almost to the door before he turned around.

"Giving away the surprise is not on my agenda Rebekah. I'm most anxious to get the party started so if you would all excuse me, I need to make a few phone calls" Klaus smirked one last time before turning and leaving the room.

I growled, turning my attention to my brother's, "I hate it when he does that."

Elijah simply smiled and stood up on his feet before leaning over the table, his lips touching my hairline softly.

"Ah come now baby sister, don't be such a strumpet; I'm in dire need of entertainment" Kohl exclaims with an exaggerated sigh.

"Piss off Kol" I glare at him.

"Language baby sister, quit the potty mouth" Kol continues with a mocking grin that pissed me off even more.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing you'll find to come out of it are your teeth" I bite at him, earning a smile from Elijah.

Klaus' footsteps grew louder and I turned to face the doorway once more.  
He appeared with a smirk across his face as his shoulders leaned into the frame.

"Happy hunger games little sister"

My blood boiled as his cocky grin, I hate them all.  
My hand flew down on the table picking up a narrow folder blade before lodging it across the room at my brothers head.  
His smirk fell as his eyes darted over to see how close I had come to his face, merely an inch or so.  
I gave him a glare along with a snotty smirk of my own before turning my back to him as I made my exit.

God I hate brothers.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO what do you think?! yay or nay? Does it sound promising, I have so many ideas...let me know what you think! **

**Review Please :)**


End file.
